bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 40
The week seemingly flew by quickly and the end of the school year soon dawned on Michael with an increased amount of pressure, as it did the week prior. Michael had wished that he could attend LCU with Nicole but knew full well that he wasn't quite capable of skipping his Senior year and attending early. He was smart but didn't meet the ciriculum for his study, which is why he is remaining here. Even then, most of his friends would be departing and he'd be pretty much left to fend for himself, he knew the school so the layout wouldn't vary, but with all the cliques that stood as his opponent he knew that being overwhelmed was a very real threat. Maybe cease an end to the fighting, he considered this escape of violence everyday, he didn't wish to see his remaining friends put into a proverbial line of fire against an enemy with increasing odds. Sunday, 11:24 AM Despite being an early riser he had missed his internal alarm and sat up, bated by the sun through the blinds of his window. He tended to awaken before the arrival of the sun was even distinct, so this came as a surprise. The previous week was certainly a challenge and it left him mentally, and physically exhausted by the succession of the next week that came. So many thoughts raced through his mind, this was the last week of school for his Junior year of high school. Nicole was leaving, Greg would be gone, C-Money, and a plethora of others. He got out of bed and slowly, but surely, crept back Charles. Who was still asleep despite the encroachment of the Afternoon. He squeaked in a shower and returned to find Charles smoking a blunt. "Wow, okay.." Michael declared, with a tint of his usual attitude. "You seem to want us all to die. Someone could turn us in for all the peace and love you preach and we'd both be held accountable." Michael never was usually this firm, he tended to not give a slight care at all, but the stress had forced him to improvise and vent it in full force. Of course Charles had noticed, he was Michael's best friend, and even then that still justified the actions that Michael had committed. As his friend was violating a code of conduct. "Alright, I'm sorry." Charles insisted. "I'll go smoke outside since you're so paranoid, and such." Charles took his smoking behind the boys dorm. At this point Michael was so tired, and contemplative. He decided to go and visit Jack, over in the Industrial Park. Jack always had a way of cheering Michael up, it was just outspoken nature to do so. Upon his arrival, of course, there was signs of a party that had occured the previous night, and Jack lie, unconcsious on the floor. Of course a prolonged hangover would soon be setting in. ''Jack, you and your alcohol. ''At this point Michael took about the task of cleaning out Jack's home. Finally, after an extended half-hour of doing so Jack awoke to find Michael. "Man, you missed it." Jack uttered, with an exhausted statement. Michael giggled and just sat down next to his friend. "Did I now?" He questioned, "Looks like you'll be missing it for the time being." Michael joked, as he tossed a discarded bottle into the plastic bag he had on hand. "No, man. I am ready to go again." Jack tried to prompt himself to get up but only fell, starkly, down again and decided to remain down this time. "I know one thing, for fucking sure, I am never going to drink, ever again." He finally declared. Of course it didn't take a genius to know that he'd probably return to this vice in mere hours. But, Michael let him speak on. One thing about Jack, even in his worst state, he knew how to entertain. Michael turned the tv on and they silently watched ''Jackass ''for the next hour on. Michael eventually found himself lost in his own thought process, unable to truly interact with that of Jack who spoke to him but received no acknowledgement. Until he finally shook him from his thoughts. "Hey, is something on your mind?" Jack asked, noticing that Michael looked rather dismayed. Thing about Jack, he knows certain individuals, almost as well as they know themselves Michael included. They've barely known each other over a year, but have quickly become the closest of allies in this bonding of people. Both of them have had equal involvement in many crimes, and celebratory gatherings, to know one another very well. Michael would consider Jack one of his closest friends. "Nothing-" Michael paused before rowing forward, "it's just having to say goodbye to my friends, Nicole, Greg, Clayton-Money." Michael spoke. "I'm not sure what the next year at Bullworth has in store for me without the added presence of my closest friends. I am uncertain of how I will cope, I already miss them and they have yet to even leave." He went on to explain. "Oh, save the water works, mate." Jack teased before taking on a more serious approach. "Well, you'll still talk to them, it isn't the end of the world yet, child. Just wait until you see what becomes of this year, you fucking cry baby." Jack joked once again. This had eased Michael's nerves and he already was beginning to feel much better about the situation. After remaining idle at Jack's house for a few hours Michael began his long trek home. His thoughts still in motion as he crossed the bridge into New Coventry, and then into Bullworth Town before finally happening on the academy itself. It was nearly six pm when he arrived back and he went to the Boys' Dorm to see Charles, Nicole, Bradi, and Jimmy. "Hello losers!" Michael exclaimed at the very sight of them. He took his seat next to Nicole and leaned into her. Not wishing to be away from her. Of course Michael had forgiven Charles, the issue wasn't really that large and so with that resolved they proceeded to enjoy the later portion of their day. Michael had found himself closer to Nicole, as he just wasn't ready to accept the closure of their time together at Bullworth. Sure Michael was already ready for what summer had to offer but he just couldn't sit by and watch as the very woman he was devoted to slipped away from him, again. This time there would be no return, the often sardonic- rather overconfident as well- was delving deeper into an unimpressionable hole. It wasn't the end of his world but things continued to crumble, as it seemed. Category:Blog posts